<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Different Story by Cloaked_Immortal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709045">A Different Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaked_Immortal/pseuds/Cloaked_Immortal'>Cloaked_Immortal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Oc’s replace frisk and Chara, Slow Burn, WOOO, bro I’m not sorry, undertale crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaked_Immortal/pseuds/Cloaked_Immortal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Minazoku. Mito Sudeya.  UA students. Lilly Hamilton. A ghost possessing Alex. Friends? One sided love. Diamond Ichinisanshi . Also a UA student and friend of the other two.<br/>.....<br/>Alex sits up. “Mito?”<br/>“Ugh... yes?”<br/>“Dude. We fell down a mountain-“<br/>“.... cool- WAIT WHAT-“<br/>“Dia?”<br/>“Brooooo how did we even survive?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne, Toriel/Asgore, oc/Oc (one sided? Slow burn??)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. AND NOW I’M FREEEEEEE- FREE FA- *cough*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yee.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex chuckles as she hikes up the mountain. Mtt. Ebot to be exact. Mito follows directly behind her and chuckles. A nice hike and picnic on the mountain sounded fun to the duo. Lilly floats around the two. “C’mon Slowpoke! Are you weighing yourself down?” Alex chuckles. “No. Alex come on!” Mito laughs behind her, picking up an eraser and chucking it at her head. It was as light as a feather till it was a centimeter from contact. It went back to its normal weight. “ACK-“ Lilly wheezes as Mito picks it back up and Alex baps him with her bat softly. “Ow my dude.” Dia chuckles behind the two as she walks. The 3 plus a ghost walk a bit further. Before they walk into a cave and trip on a vine. “AAAAAAAAAA-“</p>
<hr/>
<p>The world around them goes black as a title screen loads.</p>
<p>
  <strong>UNDERTALE</strong>
</p>
<p>A naming system appears.</p>
<p>
  <strong>NAME THE FALLEN HUMANS.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Al</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ale</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Alex</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mi</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mit</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mito</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>D</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Di</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dia</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Diam</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Diamo</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Diamon</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Diamond</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Are these names Correct?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Wonderful</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Thank you for participating. Enjoy your adventure.</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Alex sits up and rubs her head before looking around. “Mito?”</p>
<p>The blue haired male groans. “Ugh.... yes?”</p>
<p>”Dude. We fell down a mountain.”</p>
<p>He pauses for a second. “... cool- WAIT WHAT?!”</p>
<p>Alex looks at the other female companion. “Dia?”</p>
<p>Said person sits up with flowers in her hair. “Broooooo how did we survive?”</p>
<p>Alex shrugs before they all get up. “Only one way to go now I guess...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Your Best Friend and Goat Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flowey appears. The trio is in trouble.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Undertale The Musical is fun to listen to while writing this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dia takes the flowers out of her hair as all 4 of her ears twitch slightly. “Why do I hear music?” Alex listens carefully and follows the sound. Mito and Diamond follow casually. They come to the next room which has a small yellow Flower in the center. The music intensifies for a second before going back to its normal pitch. The three stare as the flower grows a face.</p>
<p>”Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You’re new to the Underground aren’t cha? Golly you must be so confused!” Alex glances at her friends and shrugs. This is weird. <br/>“Don’t worry ! Looks like lil ol me will have to show you around! Here we go! See that heart?♥️ That’s your SOUL. The very clumination of your being ! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can get stronger with the more LV you gain! You know what LV stands for? Why LOVE of course! You want some LOVE don’t you? Don’t worry! I’ll share some with you. Down here in the Underground LOVE is shared through little..... white.....” Friendliness pellets “ Catch as many as you can!!!” </p>
<p>Mito and Alex walk around the pellets as Dia just lays on the ground before getting back up. Yeah. <br/>“hey Buddy. You missed them. Let’s try this again.”</p>
<p>Alex gets hit by one and lands on her knees. “Alex! Oh shoot are you ok?” Mito goes to her as Dia suddenly summons a Mirror. “This flower-“ Flowey laughs as he surrounds the trio with bullets. “Down here its kill or be killed. <strong>D I E</strong>.” The circle closes in slowly on the three before a fireball sends Flowey flying.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“What a miserable creature torturing such poor innocent youths. Don’t worry children. I am Toriel. Guardian and caretaker of the ruins.”</p>
<p>Mito stands up as Dia turns towards her. “Hello- WOAHGIANTGOAT- I mean hello Toriel.” Diamond says rather quickly. “Don’t worry. I will help you through this place.” Mito squints in whatever way he can with his already squinty eyes. Dia quickly goes to help Alex up with Mito. The three follow after the large goat woman. Alex looks over at something as they all make it up a staircase. “What’s up Ale- What is that?” Alex touches it and a save screen loads up. “Woah-“ <br/><strong>File Saved ✨</strong></p>
<p>The three just follow after Toriel.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Knowing this is only the beginning of your journey, and you just survived a psychotic Flower. Fills you with DETERMINATION. Good Luck Mito, Alex, and Diamond. This world’s fate rests in your hands.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>